


Thanks, Poppy

by tired_alexander



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_alexander/pseuds/tired_alexander
Summary: When David shows up at Spot's door, he doesn't expect him to say what he does - and boy, is he pleasantly surprised.





	Thanks, Poppy

**Author's Note:**

> For Chloe! <3
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr, @tired-alexander! <3

There was a sharp rapping on the door, waking Spot from the nap he had been taking on the couch, his pit bull Poppy immediately launching herself off of his stomach to bark at whoever was at the door. Spot grumbled, peeling himself from the couch, feet shuffling on the floor in thick socks.

“Poppy, please honey, there’s no need to bark.” Spot mumbled quietly; even though his neighbors wouldn’t hear her from their own houses, Spot still became nervous about causing too much of a disturbance. He scratched behind her ears to calm her down, opening the door. He smiled, seeing his brother’s boyfriend Davey across the threshold. “Davey, what a surprise, come on in!” He failed to notice the somewhat anxious look in Davey’s eyes, and held back the door, allowing his friend to come inside. Davey walked inside, rubbing his hands together in nervousness that, again, Spot failed to notice.

Spot began to head to the kitchen, Poppy on Davey’s heels. “You want anything to drink? Water? Tea? I have this new lemon one you might want to try!” Spot said, heading over to the kettle, prepared to make a pot. Davey shook his head, going and sitting on the couch instead. Poppy immediately hopped up onto his lap, placing her paws on his thighs in a way that applied pressure. Spot grew concerned, immediately knowing what that meant.

Poppy was a service dog that Spot had gotten a few years before. She was trained to, when she sensed a person was anxious or sad, sit on their lap and apply pressure therapy. Spot walked over and sat across from Davey in an arm chair, watching his friend scratch lightly behind her ears. Only now with the visual clue did Spot begin to notice how anxious he really was; he was scratching his arm, pulling at the ends of his shirt, pulling his hair slightly, and looking down towards the ground. He was worked up beyond belief.

“David, you need to talk about something?” Spot asked gently. Davey took a deep, shuddering breath, waiting a few seconds to collect his thoughts before he spoke.

“I….I, um. I had already talked to Medda about this, cause it’s important, and she was entirely okay with it, but, um. She said to talk to you? As well? Cause you’re his brother and she said how overprotective you are and….and that I should, um……..”

Spot grew concerned, Davey always spoke eloquently, always picking his words carefully - he never rambled. “David, is…..is everything? Okay? With you and Jack?” Spot was extremely protective of his brother, but also knew that sometimes he didn’t think things through, and could act irrationally.

Davey’s eyes widened at the implication. “Nonono, we’re okay! More than okay! I just. Okay, I…………” He took a deep breath. “I want your…..your blessing, for me to ask Jack to marry him.” He looked away, cheeks flushed, but looked significantly less anxious than he had been. Poppy sensed the change as well and stopped applying such intense pressure, just laying on him instead.

Spot couldn’t believe his ears, and he immediately smiled wide, eyes sparkling. “Of course you have my blessing, ya idiot!” He grabbed Davey and pulled him into a bone crushing hug that Davey happily returned, Poppy squished between them. “I’m so happy for you, Davey! I can’t believe Mama made you talk to me, I was gonna approve no matter what…” He grinned sheepishly, pulling away. “When are you gonna ask him?”

Davey was beaming, all of his worries gone. “I’m gonna ask him next week, coming up on our 10 year anniversary of the day we met. Gonna go to the restaurant we had our first date at in sophomore year, that little diner? Jacobi’s? I hope he likes it.” Davey paid excitedly. He was practically bouncing with joy.

Spot grinned, tears begging to form in his eyes. “I…..I just know he’s gonna say yes, he loves you so much. Welcome to the family, Dave.” He pulled Davey into one more hug, patting him on the back, Poppy jumping excitedly next to the pair. Davey pulled away and knelt down. “Thanks, sweet girl.” He pet her quickly, before heading towards the door. “I gotta go pick up the ring!” Spot smiled once more and waved him out. “Get out of here, brother. Go make my bro happy.” He closed the door behind the ecstatic Davey, letting out a happy sigh. He sat back on the couch and settled in, prepared to go back to sleep. Poppy jumped back onto his stomach.

“He’s right. Thanks, sweet girl.” The pair fell asleep, snoring softly.


End file.
